


Kisses & cuddles

by Creampuffie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: It's just what the title says.I love the idea of sleepy,huggy just about to nap ZoLuEnjoy





	Kisses & cuddles

"Luffy are you hungry?, you seem really clingy"

Zoro asked drowsily. Honestly Zoro loved when Luffy was especially huggy and wanted to hang onto Zoro like he was life support, It made him feel like an exceptional first mate and of course lover. He already knew the answer to the question he asked Luffy he was always hungry it was like feeding a black hole with an especially strong suction *wink wink*.  
Luffy just made a small sound as a signal.

"Zoooroooo~"Luffy quietly shuffled closer to Zoro into his napping spot and shifting inbetween Zoro's legs like they weren't on the deck of the ship that their nakama were on. He tilted head his impossibly backwards and licked Zoro's chin.

"What're you doing you baka rubbber-boy?!" Obviously Luffy was tired so Zoro decided to let his head fall down just a little bit to kiss Luffy on the mouth sweetly. Kisses like these Zoro could live and die for, they were chaste and cute and made him want to hug the air out of Luffy and kiss until their lips were bruised. Luffy was so very inncoent and it made Zoro want to scream at his cuteness but his stoic outside appearance said otherwise.

"I" *kiss* "wanted" *kiss* "a kiss" *kiss*. Luffy stated plainly like that was a normal thing to show PDA out on the deck. Honestly this boy woud be the death of him Zoro thought. His brain tugged at his heart telliing him to leave and sleep in his hammock but his heart was telling him to embrace Luffy, kiss the life out of him and then nap on the deck together in eachother's arms. He indefinitely chose the latter. Getting up no way after all ofthis cuteness overload?

Zoro huffed as he gently shifted postions kissing Luffy's forhead and then both the sides of his temples down to his cheek bones, moving so Luffy was carefully led half on top of Zoro half on the grass.God Zoro love luffy so much.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro whispered. He recieved a little hum in response "Love you"

"Zoro, I love you too"

They ended up napping on the deck the crew was passing by like it was nothing. The captain and his firstmate together. They loved eachother very much and nothing was going to get on the way of that


End file.
